


Run Deep, Run Wild

by poiregourmande



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, New York City, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer in New York, painting, the atmophere is electrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Deep, Run Wild

Sam had come to New York with Finn, Kurt, Rachel and Blaine to help them with moving in their new apartment. They were now painting Rachel and Finn’s room. The walls would be light blue, the only color they’d been able to agree on.   
  
Kurt and Sam were alone in the apartment – Rachel was at an audition and Finn and Blaine were running some last-minute errands, buying the last things they needed to get settled.  
  
If Sam was being honest with himself, when Finn had asked him to help them move, he’d jumped to the occasion only because of Kurt. The prospect of Kurt living hundreds of miles away from him was so much to bear that he gladly accepted the offer to spend some more time with Kurt before having to say goodbye to him.   
  
So there he was, alone with Kurt in freaking New York City. The situation was perfect, better than everything he’d ever dreamt of. It was electrifying, everything around him just screamed “freedom”.   
  
He took a look at Kurt and his breath caught in his throat: Kurt was painting with a paint roller, stretching to reach higher, so his shirt was riding up. Sam could see the skin of his stomach, pale and so inviting. He wanted to touch it, to feel if it was as soft as it looked, maybe tickle him to see goose bumps all over it.   
  
He could just take a step or two to do it, but it seemed like the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. He was just standing still, trying to gather enough courage to move, when Kurt noticed he was staring.  
  
“Sam?” Kurt snapped his fingers to get his attention. “Is everything alright?”  
  
Sam shook his head to snap out of his thoughts. As a desperate attempt to make Kurt forget how hard he’d been staring, Sam, smirking, lifted his paintbrush and spread a blue streak on Kurt’s old shirt.   
  
Kurt gasped – but the twinkle in his eyes suggested he wasn’t really offended. Taking his paint roller, he spread paint all over the front of Sam’s shirt, looking almost defiant, but still playful – and incredibly hot.  
  
Sam chuckled. He lifted his paintbrush in front of Kurt’s nose, trying to look menacing – which wasn’t easy, as he was fighting to repress a laugh.   
  
Kurt, playing along, took a step back, faking to be afraid. Sam stepped forward, closing the gap between their bodies, but Kurt stepped back again, until his back was flush with the wall.  
  
The wet sound of Kurt’s shirt sticking to the freshly painted wall was mesmerizing – kinda lewd, really. The brush and the roller, long forgotten, fell to the floor with a clang, but neither of them seemed to hear. The mood had changed drastically – no longer playful, there was now this electric tension, like the split second before a thunder storm.  
  
Sam took another step forward, although there was nowhere else to go except _in Kurt_ – he needed to touch, he couldn’t think about anything else than their bodies, their skins, together, _touching_.   
  
He lifted a paint-splattered hand to Kurt’s neck – Kurt, whose eyes were closed, head tilted back, waiting eagerly – when the sound of the front door and Finn’s loud steps echoed in the apartment.   
  
Pulled back to reality, Sam quickly stepped away, picking up his paintbrush and handing the roller to Kurt. Finn walked into the room, quickly followed by Blaine. Sam tried to look busy but the guys didn’t notice anyway – they were all excited about finding the perfect couch for free or something, Sam couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying. He came back to earth when he heard Blaine asking:  
  
“So, Kurt, did you fall in the paint bucket, or what?”  
  
Sam took a look at Kurt. The back and the front of his shirt were now light blue, as was his neck and the tip of his nose.   
  
“Something like that, yeah,” Kurt answered, looking briefly at Sam. They both knew nothing had happened, and nothing would. They’d just have to be careful if they found themselves alone together again, because they couldn’t deny there was something there.  
  
Sam couldn’t help wondering what would have happened if Finn and Blaine hadn’t came home. Would Kurt have really let him go further? Sam knew Kurt loved Blaine, but he seemed so eager, like he really wanted it.   
  
Sam knew what it was to be cheated on, and he really didn’t want to do that to Blaine – he was one of his bros, now, after all – but he couldn’t stop the little voice in his head, the one who kept saying:  
  
“What if?”


End file.
